Telekinesis
Telekinesis ( 'also known as 'Psychokinesis [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Telekinesis or "Mind-Over-Matter]"''') is a strong mental/mind-based power that enables its possessor to psionically move and propel multiple objects and/or living beings with their thoughts alone from a distance. It is an ability used by the leader of the legendary Mysticons, the Dragon Mage. Types and Power-Levels Basic Level * '''Binding: To keep object/person from moving; such as immobilization. * Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Orbital Field: To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user. * Telekinetic Strangulation: To choke or strangle others from a distance without physical contact. * Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, such as yanking several books off a shelf or sliding cups across a table. Advanced Level * Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. * Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. ** Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. ** Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties. ** Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level. ** Transmutation: Mental ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. * Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others. ** Self-Manipulative Puppetry: To manipulate the movement of one's own self. * Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. ** Animation: Give motion to motionless items by focusing your mind power through it. ** Intuitive Aptitude: To learn how an object works by taking it apart and putting it back together. ** Telekinetic Healing: To heal others with one's own exceptionally strong telekinesis alone. * Spatial Sense: To mentally "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. * Telekinetic Attacks: To release/use telekinesis to various offensive attacks, causing extensive damage and destruction in a vicinity. * Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat. * Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. * Telekinetic Destruction: '''To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. * '''Telekinetic Flight: '''To use telekinesis to fly. A much stronger, more effective form of levitation/hovering. * '''Telekinetic Pressure: '''To damage area with concussive telekinetic force. * '''Telekinetic Surgery: To conduct complex surgery through telekinetic means. * Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. * Telekinetic Aura: 'Colored dark green, and eyes glowing white. Purple in the case of top Astromancers. At times, it is seen one arkayna's hands as a lighter green. * '''Telekinetic Burst: '''In her rage and sorrow, Arkayna unleashed quite a strong burst of green telekinetic energy that blasted Nova Terron back several yards, which then resulted in a cave in. * '''Telekinetic Blast: '''Unleash a strong blast of telekinetic energy that can push victims back. * '''Telekinetic Wave: '''In her fury and sorrow, Arkayna unleashed a strong wave of light green-colored telekinetic energy that pushed Proxima, Zarya, Piper and Emerald backward. * '''Telekinetic Shield: '''Create a transparent force-field out of sheer telekinetic energy around oneself and allies. Episodes when Used Season One * The Coronation (first use) * Eye for an Eye * The Dome * Gems of the Past * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * The Lost Scepter * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night * Heart of Stone * Fear the Spectral Hand (final use) Telekinesis in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume (first time) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia * Princess Arkayna's eyes glowed white and she displays a bright green telekinetic aura on the things she psionically/psychically controls. * Astromancers also possesses this psionic ability; such as Proxima, in "The Dome" and Nova Terron in "The Prophecy Unleashed". * It is further developed and temporarily strengthened when one's feelings and emotions are suddenly aroused by great stress or fury. * It is an ability that's rarely used in battle. * Having been chosen as the very first Mysticon Dragon Mage, Imani Firewing had possessed this psychic/mind-based power as well. * It is the only Mysticon power that has used in the show, in addition to Mysticon Striker's ''Pixie Blast attack. * In the French animated show ''[https://codelyoko.fandom.com/wiki/Code_Lyoko '''Code LYOKO]'', Yumi Ishiyama possess this psychic ability, though rarely used it as well, as it required a lot of mental concentration. Unlike Princess Arkayna, however, she mentally moved and hurled objects quite slowly. Category:Magical Powers